General Manager
by MyEverLovingMore
Summary: I had way too much coffee and this is a result of an over active mind, lol. One shot! OOC/AU


**I had to share my dream with y'all. Hope you like it!**

 **I don't own these characters. I'm just having some fun with them.**

* * *

 **Anastasia**

"Are you kidding me?" Kate asks shocked that a customer actually did that.

"I'm dead serious." I state and finish telling her the story. "He was from Vietnam and was facetiming three dudes and I could see their… you know." I fan my hand in front of my chest and raise my eyebrows. "It was weird." I can feel my face heating up with what I saw.

"You would think he would hide it or turn the phone around, so the clerk wouldn't see." She says and begins to laugh at my expense. The truth is I don't scare easily, it just took me by surprised that's all. I'm not a saint and I have my share of dirty novels, but if I read them while I took the Public Transportation I would be embarrassed if someone saw it, it would just make me pull the novel that closer to my chest.

"It's not funny Kate." I whine making her laugh at me again.

"I'm sorry Ana, but shit always happens to you when you're ringing people up." She finally stops laughing and goes back to organizing the products on the shelf.

"But you know," I say cheekily at her. "They did have a nice a body." I giggle, but soon stop when I turn around and see Christian standing behind me.

 _Fucken great!_ I chastise myself mentally. _Foot to mouth filter, remember?_

"Don't you have other things you could do?" The General Manager snaps at me but I just smile at him, and go back to stocking the fridge with the dairy products.

Fifteen minutes pass and Kate, the supervisor, is telling me about her five day vacation she took with her boyfriend when we hear Christian's voice come through the speakers.

"Kate clock out now so you don't go on violation."

"I guess that's my queue." She smiles at me and begins to pick up the price sticker gun and clipboard she was using to mark the canned goods. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" She asks taking pity on me when she notices I still have three more aisles to get through before I can clock out myself.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." I wave at her retreating form and go back to organizing the shelves.

I startle when I feel a tap on my shoulder, pull my headphones out of my ears, and look up to see Christian standing beside me with a scowl on his face. _What does he want now?_

"What?" I ask turning the volume on my phone down until Adam Levine's voice is just a whisper in the background.

"I don't appreciate you ignoring me." He growls and I want to roll my eyes, but again he is the general manager and he can fire my ass if he wants to, so I plaster on a fake smile and apologise, but it falls on deaf ears. _As if that wasn't normal._

"How much longer?" He asks and I glare at him. _Is he fucken serious?_ "I have half an aisle left and then I can clock out."

"Well hurry it up," he looks at the aisle and then back at me. "I don't have all damn day." And with that he retreats.

 _Fucken asshole._

* * *

Once again I'm stuck with the closing shift as if it couldn't get any worse I'm stuck with Christian for tonight. _Just great._

"Hi Ana," Mia greets me as I enter the store and I stop to chat with her while she helps Jose bag the produce for the customer.

"So Kate told me what happened the other day." she laughs and looks at me expecting me to give her the story.

"Not right now, I'm late for my shift, and Christian's on his way." I tilt my head in his direction, smile at Mia, and walk to the back of the store so I can clock in and put all of my belongings in my locker.

6hrs have gone by at the pace of a snail. I'm ready to call quits and clock out but once again, I have no choice but to be here.

My dad has fallen recently sick and has been on medical leave for a month now, I decided to step in and do my share of the house keeping for a while. I'm still attending WSU, as if anything would stop me, but now it means I have to work at the local grocery store that is three blocks away from my house. It's convenient really, since I don't have to travel far and the pay is good, which helps with the few bills and groceries.

I hear Christian calling for me and I roll my eyes. _I swear if he gives me some mundane task I'm calling quits._

When Christian first started I have to admit I found him attractive. He has an amazing body and beautiful smile, but the way he came across the associates was just rude. Kate, the supervisor and Mia, say it's just in my head, or maybe it's a me thing, but I doubt it. Mia has also mentioned that Christian and I bicker like siblings, which I know isn't true since any boring task he gives me I do, without complaint.

I drop everything I'm doing and head in the direction his voice came from and find him in the back of the stock room.

"What do you need Christian?" I ask and he once again glares at me. _Who pissed in your cheerios this morning?_

"AnaI want this all cleaned up." Christian says, pointing to the broken glass jar of peaches and and whole strawberries that have been stepped on multiple of times on the side steps of the grocery store.

 _That's what you needed? And you couldn't do this yourself why?_

"Sure Christian," I answer and make my way to the cleaning supply room and push the yellow wheeled bucket that holds the mop. I take the broom off the hook and take them with me. I begin to fill the bucket with water and add a bit of soap, so I can get rid of the syrup from the broken jar of peaches, that is dripping down the steps.

I feel a slight breeze and look up to see that Christian has opened the back doors of the storage room. Taking a step closer I notice the syrup has sure enough trailed down the steps and has pooled at the bottom step.

"Perfect." I mumble to myself and begin to sweep the broken shards of glass into the dustpan using the broom.

"Why don't you go next door and ask Gia to give you a box of receipt paper." Christian orders and once again I have to fight the urge to snap at him and tell him to do it himself. But like the coward I am, I don't.

"Sure." I nod and leave the cleaning supplies where they are and head out the backdoor and enter our sister store that sells apparel.

I walk towards Gia who is folding the stack of t shirts, using the folding board. "Hey Gia, Christian asked me to get the receipt paper." I let her know and she makes a sour face at me. _Yeah I know, the feeling is mutual._

"Here take it," she bends and pulls out a small box with the rolls of receipt paper. "Tell Christian I'll be waiting at my house for after he gets off." she smiles as if she won something and I want to gag.

I've had an inkling something was going on between Gia and Christian but again that's none of my business. _Yeah you keep telling yourself that._ I shake my thoughts away, not looking where I'm going I walk up the steps and step on the pieces of peach. I groan and continue to make my way up to the top step and look behind me. I have now left a trail of mushy peach all over the clean steps and on the floor of the storage room.

Placing the box I have in hand on the baker's rack, I lift my foot and see I have peaches stuck to the bottom of my shoe.

"Fucken great." I mumble to myself. All I need is for asshole to come and see I have made a bigger mess.

I take off my shoe and hop to the faucet where the bucket of sudsy water is and run the bottom of my shoe under the now running water. I make sure there are no more pieces stuck in or around the grooves and put my shoe back on.

"What the fuck happened?" I turn my head in the direction of Christian who looks at the floor and then at the step. "I told you to clean it," he snaps and points his finger at me, "Not for you to make a bigger mess." he shakes his head and walks over where the broom is leaning and furiously begins to sweep the mess off the floor, off the step and onto the alley.

"What the hell Christian you act like I did it on purpose. I came in and I wasn't looking where I was going and before I knew it I stepped on the peaches and I couldn't possibly just stand there so I came in. Dropped the box, cleaned my shoe, and I was about to clean, but then I was interrupted when you came in accusing me of making a bigger mess." I defend myself and begin to pour water on the steps so I can scrub the remaining syrup.

It takes me a second to remember Christian is the GM, and what I said was completely, even if true, disrespectful.

"I'm sorry," I say and walk over to where he placed the broom, sweeping the soapy water that I poured on the steps, out to the alley where Christian is standing looking at me with a small smile on his lips.

Choosing to ignore him I continue to sweep the steps making sure no syrup is left behind, and then I do the same to the alley.

"If you don't move I'm go to end up spraying your shoes." I motion for him to step to the side and I glare at him when he still hasn't moved.

 _Whatever._ I shake my head and walk back up the steps, leave the dirty broom in the side container so it can be rinsed, and begin to clean the soapy water I poured on the floor with the mop.

I have inserted my earphones back in my ears, while the song Bad Things play, and begin to mop.

I slowly register Christian's shoes in my line of sight and look up to see him smiling at me.

"What?" I mouth to him and he shakes his head gently, but his smile still remains.

"Okay." I mouth back and continue listening to the song.

One song plays after the other and when the song Call On Me comes on I can feel my hips sway to the tune.

I jump when I feel his hands on my hips and he begins to sway with me in beat to the music.

This is so unethically wrong, but surprisingly good.

I should put a stop to this, I should say no, but I can't seem to find my voice.

He pulls out my earphones and pulls the cord out of the jack and Pandora comes to life through the speaker.

He spins me around and kisses me and I return the kiss with just as much hunger.

"Damn it Ana." he groans and lifts me up from the back of my thighs and I wrap my legs around his waist. I can feel his boner poking the entrance of my pussy and I grind on him.

"I've been wanting this since I took this fucken job." He growls and assaults my neck, biting, licking and grazing his teeth on my flesh.

I moan and grind even harder on him trying to find my release.

"Christian please." I plead with him to make this hungry feeling I have to feel his cock be inserted into my wet pulsing pussy.

"Here?" He asks and I nod my head.

"God yes." I hum and rotate my hips again.

Christian takes me to a hidden corner away from the eyes of the cameras and sets me on my feet. He pulls my shirt off my body, and latches his mouth on my chest and begins the same rhythm he had on my neck. I know I'm going to bruise in the morning and it's a thought I welcome.

"Take of your bra." He mumbles running kisses down my chest, on my sides, and stops when he reaches the top of my jeans. He looks up at me through his lashes while he unbuttons my jeans as I do as he said. He doesn't look away from me as he begins to slide off my pants, taking my underwear with it. I lick my lips when he runs the tip of his tongue between my swollen lips, and moans when he finally gets a taste of me.

"So good." He grunts, pushing my hips against the wall and holds me steady while his right hand pulls my pants all the way down making them pool at my ankles.

"Squat baby." He commands and my body obeys.

I moan once again when I feel his tongue caress my swollen lips. I reflexively hold onto his head, just as I feel his teeth bite my swollen clitoris and it's a sensation I haven't felt before.

"Oh fuck." I moan and I can feel myself pulse with need.

"Turn around, hands against the wall." He commands again and I do just as told.

I turn my head to the side and watch as he releases his engorged cock from the confines of his jeans, his lips are coated with my juices and his eyes have darken, his pupils almost absorbing the grey of his irises.

Without warning he thrusts himself into me making me gasp. I groan and throw my head back enjoying the feeling of such force.

I could ask myself what is wrong with this picture and I can come up with a couple dozen reason why, but at this moment I could care less.

"Squeeze me Ana. Squeeze my cock." he grunts and pushes my hips against the cold wall making me gasp again and I feel my nipples pebble against the cold. The feeling is beyond exquisite.

"Stretch your ass." Christian commands and I do as I'm told. I grip the sides of my ass spreading them for his view and I feel him drop a blob of spit and I moan once more when I feel his index finger enter where his spit has landed.

"Fuck this is better than I imagined it." He grunts, pushing his cock in and out of me in tune with his index finger.

I don't know what possessed me but I grunt back, "Is it better than Gia?"

Without missing a beat he grunts back his response, "I've never touched the girl." He continues his ruthless assault on my wet pussy. I push back my hip making my chest flatten against the cold wall, "She said she'll be waiting for you." I moan and he pushing me straight against the wall.

Grunting he lays his hand flat against the wall pressing me against it. I can feel his whole body pressed against me while his cock twitches like crazy inside of me.

"I don't care about anyone." He grunts again but doesn't get off me. "Damn it Ana." he moans in pleasure as he starts to rock in and out of me. I squeeze my legs together, gripping his cock making it difficult for him to hold back his moans, "all I've been obsessing over is you."

Minutes later he leans against me and I'm once again pressed against the cool wall, and I welcome the coolness that caresses my heated body.

"We need to get going." He whispers in my ear and bends down pulling my pants up my legs where he has left a trail of kisses.

"Turn around." He commands and I obey. He's still on his knees and kisses my hips before buttoning up my jeans. I smile at him and he stands with his hands holding my waist. His eyes start to roam my body and his hands move up my sides over my ribs and cup my c cup breasts, teasing my erect nipples with his thumbs.

"Nice choice of music." He comments and I giggle hearing Pandora in the background playing Stay.

Christian grips my breast squeezing them tightly and I groan again.

"Let's go." He smiles and begins to tuck himself inside his jeans. "Leave your bra off." He says and I laugh but humor him, I coquettishly hand my bra over to him and he shoves it in his back pocket.

We close the grocery store and we're walking towards the parking lot, when we're stop by a sleek black car.

" ."

"Taylor."

"You have a driver?" I ask amazed that I let him fuck me without actually knowing anything about his personal life.

He turns and stands before me and extends his hand, "I know this is probably over due, but my name is Christian Grey, I live in Seattle, and I'm the CEO of Grey Enterprise." I know I must have shock written all over my face, but let's face it…

"What kind of idiot do you take me for?" I stare at him in disbelief. "Was this all a ruse to fuck me?" I ask, not carrying that the tip of Taylor's ears have redden.

"Ana let me explain. Please." Christian begs and for a second I want to give him the chance but instead I shake my head and begin to walk towards home.

"Ana when I saw you I knew I needed to know you." He tries to explain himself while catching up to me. I ignore him, pull out my phone and notice the battery is dead. _Great._

Since I have no choice I stop and listen to his excuse.

"Five minutes Christian." I lift my hand showing five fingers and he begins.

"I met you a couple of weeks ago. I came in with my mother and I tried everything to get you to notice me, but you wouldn't even bat an eye at me. So I came up with this idea. I know how it sounds believe me," he stops and runs a hand through his copper hair. "I was desperate, so I gave myself a two months vacation away from Seattle and temporarily moved to Vancouver."

 _What the hell? He did all this for me why?_

"Why?" I ask the only question that keeps popping into my head.

"I don't know." He answers truthfully and I take pity on him. Where is the asshole I've come to work for? Where is the domineering boss I've come to expect?

"Lunch tomorrow at the little bistro by the grocery store. You can explain everything to me then." I throw as a life raft, it's his choice if he wants it or not. I kiss his cheek and make my way home leaving a floored Christian behind.


End file.
